


All That Glitters Is Sometimes Gold

by mandapandabug



Series: Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Glitter, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Gai is just trying to see Iruka when he gets caught in a trap made for someone else. He's hoping to make the best of it and Iruka is happy to comply!
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka
Series: Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204703
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	All That Glitters Is Sometimes Gold

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is part of a Challenge instigated by the great [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) to write a drabble a day for Iruka week! How could I not oblige!  
> This is for Iruka Week Day 5 Prompt: Pranks  
> OK soooo I love Gai. We all know this. I just imagine him all covered in gold glitter and laugh because he's already soooo shiny hahaha. Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from this.

“A most youthful, hip display!” Gai exclaimed as he wiped glitter off his best jumpsuit.

“I’m so sorry, the kids planned that for Naruto.”

Konohamaru and his classmates all complained loudly that their perfect prank was ruined by the tall jounin.

“Not a problem! You are forming great bonds with your students.” Said students frantically started remaking the glitter bomb before Naruto arrived.

“If fact,” Gai continued, “I’m jealous.” They both blushed.

“Well, how about we discuss our own collaboration over dinner then? We can make your rival lose his cool?”

Gai’s smile rivaled the glittering dust that covered him.


End file.
